


Love Blooms Declicately

by Hamilsinner



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilsinner/pseuds/Hamilsinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is a famous writer, and is traveling the country after publishing his newest book. He has never had a serious relationship with anyone who didn't just want his fame or fortune. Along his tour he stops in a small South Carolinian town, and meets the beautiful gardener named John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was another hot, sticky day in this small, dreary South Carolinian town and Alexander was sick of it. Alex was a world renowned author. He wrote books for every genre, from religious books, to the oddest of science fiction. He would have quit at a moment's notice however, if he had known that it would mean sitting in hundreds of stuffy libraries like this, but he was here for his fans, so he would stay for his fans.

As the last signed book was slid back across to it’s owner Alexander slumped back into his seat with a groan. He reached for his coffee and heaved a sigh when he realized it was empty. “I’ll be back for the five o’clock signing! I’m going to get more coffee!”. He was out of that stale library with a renewed bounce in his step. After practically skipping towards the closest coffee shop he ordered the sweetest, coldest item on the menu. He sat himself at a table in the corner, and while waiting for his mocha-choca-frappe-bullshit took it upon himself to *ahem* appreciate some of the more natural beauties of this town. Namely a tall, tan, and handsome gardener across the square. Alexander was greatly appreciative when said gardener bent over once more to show more of his generous assets. He quickly gulped down his mocha-choca-frappe-bullshit and was out the door, again practically skipping as he made his way across the mosaic tiles. He had no idea how to woo this man, but he was going to for sure.

==========================omglookapagebreak===========================

John was bored out of his mind. The shop was always empty this time of year, and none of the colleges were on break so there were no hot guys to distract him. That was one of the reasons he practically screamed when a man burst through the shop’s doors. The other reason was because there was a man, a cute one at that, in his town without any other competition around. If he had good luck, maybe, just maybe, he might be bisexual. He was gathering his will when he heard a voice begin to speak, 

“Are you a campfire? ‘Cause you’re hot, and I want s’more.”. Oh my god is he talking to me? Laurens was speechless when Alexander spouted another cheesy pick-up line, 

“Were those pants on sale?” 

“Um, yes actually why do you w-” 

“Because at my house they’d be 100% off”. Oh. My. Lord.  
The look of hope on Alex’s face is what broke shocked silence, and he promptly broke down laughing. 

“Are you, are you seriously using those on me?” 

“Are there any other Adonis-like creations in here?” 

“Adonis? I would hardly use that term to describe myself.” 

“I must assure you that you are the greatest specimen that I have ever had the pleasure to come across.”  
With the combination of Alex’s voice and his compliments, John was helpless. He was practically drooling when he tuned back into their conversation. 

“So do you like gardening, or is this just to help with school costs?”.  
It occurred to Laurens that Alex was talking to him, 

“U-uh I actually. It’s a mix of both, I really love gardening, and it helps put me through school. I started gardening when I was younger, and it’s just carried on throughout my life. I wanted to be a botanist when I was younger, but now I’m studying to become Civil Rights professor” 

“So you know a lot about flowers?” 

“I would say so.”  
Alexander then leaned forward to reach for the floret directly behind John’s head. When he leaned back he procured a small flower and tilted it towards John. 

“What kind of flower is this? I think it suits you”.  
John took the small bloom in his hand and turned red when he recognized it. 

“This is an Amaryllis, and it symbolizes splendid beauty.” 

“Ah, an apt fit indeed.”. 

The gardener felt his heart speed when the other reached for the flower again, and swore it stopped when he tucked it behind his ear and let his hand rest on the side of his head. They stood like this for maybe a minute and a half before the shorter of the two’s watch went off bringing the two back to reality. “I have to go, I hope I’ll get to see you again-” “John” “I hope I see you again John.” Alex set the other’s face ablaze again when he kissed his hand before leaving the flower shop. 

Alexander burst through the library door with a huge smile on his face, and sat himself down at his table once more. He sat through two and a half hours of meaningless pleasantries and repeated professions of love for his writings, and himself from both his female and male fans. Throughout that period of greetings, he made no vocalizations, only nods and smiles for his mind was taken with the young John. He had to go back, see him again. He’d need a reason. He looked about the large library and zeroed in on a pair of Cardinal red roses. I’ll ask him about roses! And so he sat there daydreaming about the freckled man until his manager Eliza touched him on his shoulder to tell him he could go, she was used to Alexander tuning out by now.


	2. Love Flourishes Majestically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between John and Alexander deepen, and a few more characters are added.

John was walking towards his house musing over the strange yet handsome man from earlier today. Over his big brown eyes and wide smile and oh-so-charming personality. He was irritated with himself, for he didn’t even catch his name before he left. You don’t even know him John, you shouldn’t be fantasizing about holding him in your arms or kissing his mouth or bending him over-. He shook himself and tried to force the blush from his cheeks as he approached his apartment door. On the way to his door John passed his roommate Lafayette preening in the window’s reflection. Once through the doorway he paused in the entry hall, and turned to look back at the man who had followed him into their apartment. Lafayette took one look at John’s flushed cheeks and shining eyes and immediately knew what had happened at work.  
“What is his name? What is he like? Where is he from?”. John just merely blushed and shook his head when he replied, “I don’t know. We just met today.”   
“That isn’t an excuse-”  
“I know, but I was too hung up on the stupid pick-up lines that I didn’t think to ask”.   
“He used pick-up lines?”  
“Yea, he was so cute! He was a little shorter than me, his hair was pulled up into a pony-tail, and the circles under his eyes were so cute that I wanted to-”  
“Hold up, since when do you think bags are cute?”  
“Since I saw him…” The banter between John and Lafayette went on and on, until a knock sounded at the door. The two silenced before looking at each other and bolting for the door. Lafayette, upon reaching the door first, yanked it open to reveal a small bouquet of flowers on the doorstep. They spun around to grin at John before reaching for the delicately arranged flowers and small card. Handing the blooms to John, Lafayette scrutinized the small sloppy letters before reading aloud.   
"My Dearest, John,   
I am sorry that I did not purchase these from you, but I could not let you know my plans. It has come to my attention,   
or what is left of it after our meeting, that I have become completely enamored of you. Please accept these blossoms   
as a reminder of me until we meet again.  
Your Hopeful Admirer,  
A. Hamilton."  
Lafayette grinned before turning back to the vividly blushing man clutching the Arkansas Corepsis to his chest.   
"Well, well, well John. It seems that you have captured the fancy of quite the loverboy. I have to tell everyone else, you know this right?" Anything that Lafayette said after that went in one ear and out the other as the freckled man stared off into space.   
"Do you think he'll ask me out Laf?"   
They chuckled and said, "I'll bet you fifty bucks he'll ask you within the week, because those flowers are a declaration of love at first sight."

Alexander was sprawled out precariously on top of the mattress in his hotel. He had been this way since following John to his house to deliver the flowers and then dash away. He was already planning out what he would say next time that he spoke to the other man. His thoughts would branch off and then be consumed by the befreckled beauty. In the middle of planning their wedding Eliza marched into the room and fell down onto the bed beside him,   
"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours Alex?" she inquired teasingly. He breathed out a lovesick sigh before turning to face her and practically spewing what had happened this afternoon. Eliza's eyes softened as the short man went on and on about how beautiful and sweet this 'John' was.   
"How are you going to woo this one darling?"Alexander shrugged before sliding off of the bed.   
"Hey 'Liza do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"   
The pair slid on their coats before leaving the hotel, and began to strut about the town. Between playful chit-chat and gentle teasing they found a home-y mom & pop restaurant. As the duo was seated there was a loud intake of breath before several people swarmed the table screaming and begging for autographs. Eliza grinned at the slightly panicked look on Alex's face as the crowd clamored for his attention. Eventually the mob dispersed and they could order. As they had decided what to order a heavily-accented voice piped up,   
"My name is Lafayette and I'll be your waiter tonight, what can I get you to drink? Would y'all like any appetizers?".   
The blue-clad female looked up at the tall male and smiled gently,   
"I'll have the soup of the day please," Eliza's voice was sweet and slow, which was in direct opposition of Alex as his voice went almost as fast as his mind.   
"I'll have whatever you recommend!" Lafayette grinned before leaning in closely and whispering,   
"I recommend John Laurens, Mr. Hamilton." Alexander did an honest-to-God double take with a face scarlet red and asking, "How did you know about John?" Lafayette winked before walking off to place their orders.  
As soon as the waiter walked off the bell over the door rang out. Alexander, still on edge from Lafayette's remark, twisted to see who came in. His face flared again as none other than John Laurens himself walked through the doors with a blindingly white smile. Alex felt a grin break out on his face in response.   
"Pardon me for a moment Eliza," before she could say anything he was out of the booth and on his way to the smiling brunette.   
"What are the chances of seeing an angel twice in one day?" Alex relished the blush that John was now sporting. He took the hand that was reaching up to cover the blush and turned it to place a kiss to the palm. Alexander felt his grin spread as the blush darkened on the taller male's face.   
"As much as I would love to sit and admire you beauty, I have a dinner partner already." At this John looked Alex's shoulder to spy a grinning female clad in a blue blazer.   
"That's my manager Eliza-"  
"And what a difficult job it is! Do you know how many times a day I have to remind him to put a filter on his stances? Or how annoying it is to hear him go on for hours about a subject I have only the most minuscule grasp of?" Eliza sighed dramatically before returning to her table to nurse her soda. The vertically challenged man grinned sheepishly before sliding over to his seat, constantly throwing glances over his shoulder and winking at the freckled man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long. I have been stressed with school, work, and mental issues. I'll try to update more often than I did with this one. Thank you for being so patient. Reviews and kudos are welcomed and encouraged!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this AU and I loved it! I decided to write it and post it here. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. I was wondering what you guys wanted next? I am also working on another fic.


End file.
